


beneath the rain

by Scaup (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Characters are a bit OOC, Crimson Flower Spoilers, Female Byleth, M/M, Major Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, bad ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scaup
Summary: Sylvain despised the professor.He was jealous.Jealous because no one had to pretend to like her, jealous because she was free. She did not have to carry the burden of owning a crest.Five years later, he hears the professor is back. He hears what happened in the battle in Arainrhod.Today he will make the professor pay for what she has taken away from him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	beneath the rain

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR Byleth forgets to recruit Felix and Sylvain at the Crimson Flower route.

At first, Sylvain had it all planned out.

Once he graduated, he planned to deepen his relationship with Felix and inherit his title as Margrave Gautier. After that, he would aid in restoring the kingdom, then bask in the sunlight and retirement with his husband next to him.

But no, the princess of the Adrestian Empire had to start a war against the church. Due to this, almost the entire continent of Fódlan had fallen apart. Archbishop Rhea and the knights of Seiros had fled to the kingdom capital. As time passed, he had noticed the behaviours of now-crowned-King Dimitri and the Archbishop drastically change, both constantly thirsting for revenge.

After the disappearance of the professor, things seemed to look up for the kingdom's side.

It came as a surprise when Sylvain heard about the fall of the Leicester Alliance and the reappearance of the Professor years later. Word said that ever since her arrival, the Black Eagle Strike Force had been victorious in almost all their battles ever since.

Sylvain hated it.

Ever since her arrival in the monastery, he honestly always loathed her. He hated how she did not know she had a crest and was free her entire life. He did not like how she did not carry the burden of having one. He disliked how people liked her for who she was.

Now here he was, fighting in a war he never signed up for.

"The boar ordered me to escort Cornelia to Arianrhod," Felix says, disgusted.

Sylvain studies his partner's eyes that were once filled with innocence and now filled with resentment and revulsion.

Deep inside, Sylvain wants to confess his feelings now that Felix is leaving, possibly marching to his death.

"Hey Felix, don't die out there," Sylvain says with his signature wink, "a promise is a promise."

His partner scoffs, "I should be the one saying that to you, but you can die whenever you please, it's just that I'm not going down with you."

Sylvain gives out a soft chuckle.

"Felix," he whispers, deciding that it's better now than never, "I-"

Sylvain is caught by surprise as Felix raises his hand to stop him.

"I know, I know," Felix flushes, "save that for the end of the war and you should be there, alive and well once you say it."

"But you said that I can die whenever I please." Sylvain teased. _Goddess, Felix was so adorable._ He thought to himself.

He earns a glare from Felix, "You know what I mean."

That evening Sylvain watched as Felix left accompanied by his men and some others leaving towards the south. He remembers Ingrid among them soaring the skies with her pegasus.

And that was the last time he saw them.

* * *

No one anticipated the attack on Arianrhod.

Sylvain presses his palms on the desk in front of him. He feels as if the silence of the room starts to suffocate him. Anger, disbelief, heartbreak, exasperation claws on his chest and tears through his mind.

He did not understand why the goddess would be so cruel to him. Why did he have to carry this burden of owning a crest? Why did people pretend to like him? Why did the goddess rob the only person he had imagined a future with? He thought of another outcome if he were born in a different timeline. His breath hitches.

He tries to focus on the papers before him, one reading that it is from the kingdom capital. With an unsteady hand, he picks up the letter. It was King Dimitri asking for his aid in a battle to come against the Empire's strike force.

He searches his memory, remembering who the members of the strike force: one of the professors in the academy, Byleth Eisner. In him, anger starts to bubble, replacing his grief. It is all her fault, her fault that Felix died. Her return changed the flow of the war. He crumples the paper in his hand, seeing nothing but her eyes, her blank stare.

Sylvain knew that if he loses his control in battle, he would just be another body to bury. But then again, it was not like there were things left to live for. All the people he had once held dear lost themselves to the reality of war. King Dimitri has lost his mind, blinded with despise towards the Empress. Ingrid lost her life in a fierce battle against the strike force. He thought of Felix, and how they were born in the wrong place and wrong time.

Sylvain's gut churns as he buries his head in his hands. He decides that he will lend his help to the king and take on the professor with his own hands.

* * *

The rain pours, making Sylvain wonder if it is a good idea to be mounted in this weather.

"I was hoping they would strike the church first, we must have miscalculated the rate of their advance." the King of Faerghus sighs, "Recognise the formation. We have no choice but to buy time until the church arrives."

Dimitri turns to his retainer and the margrave. "It will be a long battle. Sylvain, I thank you for coming to assist us in such short notice."

Sylvain bites his lip, "Excuse me, your highness, I shall take my position."

Dimitri nods at him as the margrave takes his leave.

* * *

The battle starts.

Sylvain atop his horse notices the strike force and sees them cutting vigorously through the front lines. His grip tightens on the lance of ruin, as the crest stone embedded on it starts to glow a bright crimson. He does not notice the men around him turning into beasts or the arrival of the church in battle. All he focuses on is the celeste tone of the professor's hair and the sword glowing on her hands.

As if only moments later he sees the professor approach him.

"Professor! Has it really been five years? We ought to raise a glass to the occasion, to you know, celebrate your return," Sylvain sneers, "Nah, I'd rather commemorate it with your death."

For maybe the first time in his life, he sees the professor show emotion, pity. And he hates it.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's finish this today." He hisses.

The fight was a short but fierce one. Sylvain had been able to strike her with the lance, but the professor's strength easily overpowered his.

On the muddy ground, he starts feeling cold. It was not like the winters he had experienced in the north, or like the 'cold' he felt when his brother pushed him down a well. It felt like a cold embrace.

"I was such a fool," Sylvain managed a whisper. Believing that he could manage to stand against the professor was a mistake.

He stared at the cloudy sky tainted with the shade of scarlet, wondering why he had to die in such a place. It was too cold, every breath was painful. Seeing this red sky was not what he wanted to see. He closes his eyes, knowing that he could never mend this cruel destiny befallen to him. His mind shifts to thinking of Felix and how the will be maybe reunited once again, in a better place.

As the sounds of battle began to muffle, everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love the Black Eagles so much. Just felt like writing some Sylvix angst. Again I apologise since some of them are out of character. Used Sylvain's battle quote to male Byleth instead because it felt like a better fit. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave feedback. Thanks!


End file.
